pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kittyfire/OMG!!
OMG I have not been on in a horribly long time!! OK, 1. I did NOT purposely leave you guys! The stupid computer wasn't working right and Mom was cleaning the living room and put the laptop in a place where I'm not sure where it is. 2. The computer HAS been working for about a week, but aside from my love of Phineas and Ferb, I've been catching up on my childhood. I know what you're thinking, "Whatyou talkin' 'bout, fool?" Well, I'll explain: WARNING: UNLESS YOU'RE REALLY INTERESTED IN THIS, YOU MAY GET BACK TO SOMETHING ELSE! '''Moving on, a few weeks ago, possibly last month, Mom brought home the SEGA Allstars Racing game (awesomesauce by the way!) as she usually brings home new games (she's the manager at Blockbuster, so we get movies and games for free before they're available to the public). And this was on Easter, so my cousin came over and he's a BIG Sonic fan. Heck, he loves all Japanese cartoons/games. (Pokemon,YuGiOh!, etc.) Of course, he got me into it when we were little since I was with him pretty much every day. What, I'm an only child! You should see mah large bag of Pokemon cards. XD Anyway, I know I'm boring. :/ So, while we were playing, he explained to me more about the characters of Sonic. For instance, I LOVE Shadow, but at the time I didn't have any games with him in it (I have his game now and I just found out that Sonic and the Secret Rings has him unlockable and I've had that game for 2 years), so naturally, I was Shadow in the game and my cousin was Sonic and he got mad at me for choosing Shadow. XD Anywaaaaay, he told me that Shadow wasn't a REAL hedgehog and how he was artificially created and THAT'S how I got really interested. So I went online and searched everything about him and the other characters. I already knew many of them since I had a Sonic computer game that I was a pro at when I was 6 (Sonic R; the graphics stink, but oh, well) like Sonic, Tails (didn't know his name was Miles Prower), Knuckles the Echidna (didn't know he was an echidna! Always hedgehog), Amy Rose, and Dr. Robotnik/Eggman. Of course I knew Shadow when he came out in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (NEVER ever played the game yet, just watched commercials) but that's it. Now I'm TOTALLY caught up. Almost. And I have another game for the TV with just Sonic and Dr. Eggman which is pretty old. So now I'm really catching up on the Sonic X episodes since the old shows scare me. XD I always watched them on YouTube, but now I watch them on Saturday mornings on 4Kids TV, even though they ALWAYS cut out the good parts from the original Japanese version.. Plus, I've played many other games, but I don't actually own them. (Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Sonic & The Black Knight, the list goes on.) Wow, long story short, I've been so caught up with my childhood interests that I've pretty muched let some of you down by not participating in The Danville Times... I feel awful for that. I'll try to be initiative from now on, alright? Again, sorry. [[User:Kittyfire|~Kit']]'tyfire''' Category:Blog posts